


Physical

by MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV Promptis NSFW Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Futanari, M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Oral Sex, Other, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: You know that mod of Prompto in Cidney's clothes? Yeah? That's what this story is about. :D





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Magic || **Kink Discovery** || “No one better fucking touch you, you’re mine."
> 
> Bear with me, this is very self-indulgent porn. And please don't come telling me in the comments that futanari is xxx-phobic, it's a fetish and should I ever write an ABO, this is what it would be like (well, plus a story).

The outfit Prompto is wearing should be illegal. Which is funny, because Cidney is wearing the same clothes every day and he has never had a second thought about it before.

With Prompto however, Noctis can't help but stare at legs that seem to go up endlessly to where daisy dukes leave almost nothing to imagination. He swallows thickly as his eyes move over the thin denim line to the flat stomach, the gentle curve of his hips, jutted out as he rests his weight heavily on his left foot as he leans over the hood of the Regalia to polish a spot here or there.

If Noctis didn't know better, he would say that his boyfriend is doing this on purpose.

On the other hand, it _is_ really hot here in Leide, so Noctis can't blame him for wanting to wear as little clothes as possible. It is, however, doing things to his dick that he kind of didn't want to happen in broad daylight.

Then again, there's no one around, it's just him and Prompto, so why the hell not?

He strides over with predatory steps, puts his hands on the blond's hips and presses his crotch against the blond's ass, letting him feel just how hard he already is from the display he is putting on.

"Hey, sexy," he husks and then frowns, because there's no way he would ever say _that_. But he takes it in stride because Prompto is looking over his shoulder, is looking at him over his yellow-clad shoulder, and _pushes right back against his crotch_.

Oh Astrals, it feels so _good_.

"Oh, hey there, buddy," Prompto _purrs_ at him. It does wonders to his dick and Noctis feels it twitch in the confines of his slacks.

Why is he wearing his usual clothes when Prompto is wearing something as revealing as _that_?

"What can I help you with today?" Prompto asks, sounding all cheery and innocent despite the fact that Noctis can already feel the warmth from his crotch seeping through the denim of both their pants.

"I... I've got an _exhaust pipe_ that needs to be checked... think you can do that?" Noctis said and he winced at how stupid that sounded.

"Well, I guess... for the correct payment I could do that for you," Prompto gives back and straightens, pushed Noctis back so that he can properly turn around. Just as he has finished the move, Noctis is all over him, presses his lips to the blond's and forces a leg between the other's. His hands press down on the sun-kissed skin, knead until he's afraid to leave a bruise, but Prompto is moaning into his mouth as he tilts his head to the side so that Noctis has better access. His arms come up around his neck and Noctis moans as his gloved fingers run through the spikes at the back of his head. 

Pushing forward, Noctis traps Prompto between his body and the Regalia, his leg still between the others. He can feel warmth and the bulge of a growing hard-on, which makes him smile. He nudges his knee upwards and receives a gasp and they break the kiss to look at each other with hooded eyes.

"Let me," Prompto husks and lowers his arms to Noctis' fly, fumbling with it for just a moment before his deft fingers free his raging hard-on from its confines. He wiggles his eyebrows and pushes Noctis away gently, so that he has enough space to sink down and squat between the small space of the car and the prince. Prompto's legs are spread to either side of Noctis' calves and he can't help but think about how tight these pants must be right now, how they must be adding pressure to his privates.

Noctis holds his breath as Prompto gives the head of his dick kitten licks that send fireworks up and down his spine, but he knows that Prompto is just teasing him. He can do more, he already did so much more for him.

"Come on," Noctis huffs and Prompto looks up at him, sharp violet blue eyes fixing him with a stare that makes his blood boil and freeze and the same time. Noctis suddenly knows that he's only in control because Prompto is letting him, anybody else would have been shot in the balls already. It makes the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up, the thrill of being at this gorgeous person's mercy making everything 100% better than before.

So, Noctis holds his breath as Prompto opens his mouth wide and takes him in all the way to the back of his throat, past the spot where Noctis would have started to gag. The prince is getting dizzy from the lack of fresh oxygen just before Prompto's nose hits his stomach. When it does, the blond moans and Noctis doesn't know how he just doesn't cum right there on the spot.

It's perfect, better even, he's in heaven and it's called Prompto's throat.

But it's only the beginning, too. He wants more, and he's pretty sure that Prompto wants more as well. Still, he isn't the one to tell Prompto to stop when he's set his mind on blowing his mind. And damn, he's so good at blowing him.

Noctis' buries his hand in soft blond hair, messes it up, he's sure, but he doesn't care. The only thing he cares for right now is that he can fuck Prompto's mouth to his heart's full content. He tries to be gentle at first, but his boyfriend's soft moans and the way his tongue is slithering around his shaft is making him lose his mind and it doesn't take him long to fuck his mouth with all that he's got. At one point, Prompto has resigned himself to everything and he just moans and moves his tongue in time with Noctis' thrusts.

There's wet sounds of slapping, and when Noctis glances down to check if Prompto is enjoying himself, too, he sees the other moving his free arm frantically below the point where he can see.

Snorting, Noctis doubles his efforts and feels a little better about chasing his own orgasm, knowing that Prompto is getting off on this as well. And with a talented mouth like Prompto's, it doesn't take him long to find what he's been running after. The first hot spurts make their way down Prompto's' throat, who moans and shivers, his legs quivering and trying to close and Noctis is sure that he has also found his own completion. He pulls back to make sure that he's interpreting this right, but he forgot that he's still coming, so things get messy.

He shoots another spurt onto Prompto's cheek, the next one down his cleavage, which then slowly trickles down the perfectly flat stomach, joining Prompto's own cum eventually. The blond laughs, gargling up his cum as he wipes the cum from his cheek and then licks it off his fingers.

As if Noctis didn't want to go again before.

It must be a miracle, but his dick refuses to go down and he's still rock hard when Prompto pushes himself back up, all the while showing off as he licks the cum off his fingers. He uses his other hand to spread the cum on his chest around, pushing the tiny bikini top aside to give Noctis a glimpse of his soft chest, the pert nipples and just how everything begged to be touched. As if controlled by a higher force, Noctis lifts his hand and squeezes the blond's left breast, feels the nipple between his index and middle finger and watches how Prompto's face contorts with a deep moan that goes straight down to Noctis' still hard dick.

"Your payment," Prompto breathes, shooting Noctis a look that's full of desire and playfulness and if Noctis weren't turned on before, that look would have done it. "I want you to fuck me and... cum everywhere in me..."

Noctis blinks, taken aback only for a second. "What the... That's not payment, I'd love to do that! Damn, I want to do it now, _fuck_ ," he curses, uncharacteristically for himself. He steps closer and dry humps Prompto, forces his dick between the blond's legs and feels the cum that is coating his inner thighs. It makes everything slippery in addition to their sweat, and godsdamn, he wants to bend Prompto over the hood of the car and fuck him hard _now_.

"Good boy," Prompto chuckles and gently pushes at Noctis' chest so that he can free himself again. He pushes the yellow jacket off and then pushes the daisy dukes down, leaving him only in the boots and the orange-red bikini, which is already stained with both their cum. His breasts look a little rounder than Noctis remembers them, but then again, he doesn't really look there all that often. He touches the spot more often than he looks at it.

So he does it right now. He pushes the left side of the bikini aside more so that the nipple that had been poking out half-way already is exposed to the Leider sunlight, which is still burning down on them. Noctis latches right onto it and sucks, eliciting a gasp from his boyfriend. Prompto pulls him in closer, reaching out for his dick as well, giving it a few tugs while Noctis sucks his nipple.

"Noct!" Prompto moans and squirms, until he wiggles out of the prince's hold and grabs his hand instead, directing it between his legs where he pushes the string of the bikini panties aside and lets the prince feel his wetness. Something is a little off about the angle, but Noctis is too far gone to really notice.

"Think you can fuck me on the hood of the car?" Prompto smirks and Noctis knows that he angle is a little too high for that, that it would be easier if Prompto turned around but he is intrigued by the angle so he grabs the blond's ass and hoists him up the hood of the sleek black car. He spreads his boyfriend's legs and steps between them before they close behind his own ass, and he lets hands glide from the top of the boots over the patch of skin of his thighs to his crotch, where he's welcomed by heat and wetness. Prompto's own cock is standing up proudly against his perfectly flat stomach.

"You expected this," Noctis notes as he realizes just _how_ wet Prompto really is. His fingers push the bikini aside again and he lets a finger slip into the hot, wet opening. It feels wide and soft, ready to be fucked by his cock.

"Kind of," Prompto breathes, bucking his hips as much as he dares on the slippery hood. "I want you _now_ ," he orders, pulling Noctis on with his hands on his shoulders. " _Please_ , please fuck me~"

"As you wish," Noctis growls, pulling his finger out to grab hold of his own dick, directing it past the folds behind the bikini bottom and into the heat that Prompto is presenting to him. They both moan and Noctis can feel the blond clench as he buries his face into his neck.

" _More more more_ ," Prompto chants and Noctis' pushes in, slowly but all the way, adjusting the angle with his hands on Prompto's hips. His thumbs push into the triangles where Prompto's legs meet his torso and it makes the passage he's in tighter, cling to him more. He drops his own forehead onto Prompto's naked shoulder, lifting it only for a second to bite down on the sweat-salty skin.

Prompto cries out and buries his fingers into his skin, pulls him in more until Noctis is in to the hilt. The passage around his dick pulses, almost milks another orgasm from him. But he knows he has to satisfy Prompto first, has to make him cum first, so he squeezes the blond's leg in a small warning before he pulls back a little and thrusts right back inside. Prompto cries out, but muffles his cry against Noctis shoulder, just to cry out again as Noctis thrusts in again.

Squeezing the blond's ass, he sets up a rhythm, fast, hard and deep, making Prompto muffle more cries into his skin. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the air and Noctis' can feel the heat of the Regalia's hood against his legs, through the pants the he is still wearing. Really, it's kind of unfair that Prompto is almost naked against him, dressed so scantily when all that is exposed of Noctis is his dick, but Prompto could have undressed him more before and he didn't. So Noctis tries not to think of it anymore until the blond starts pawing at his shirt, tries to get it off of him.

To humor him, Noctis stops his relentless rhythm and lets go of his ass for a second to grab the back of his shirt and pull it off him. Prompto has to let go of him as well, so he takes his chance to fall back onto the hood of the Regalia so he can stretch and loll on the black metal while they are still joined.

When Noctis emerges from his shirt, he sees Prompto in all his glory, exposed under the sun of Leide on the hood of the car, his dick red and leaking just above where they are joined, where Noctis' dick disappears inside of him. Everything around his hole is glistening from how _wet_ he is and Noctis doesn't think that lube is _that_ good and that there must be some kind of magic going on here.

But he doesn't mind, not if it makes things so much easier. He grabs Prompto's thighs again and pulls him back against his body, bucking upwards as well. It makes Prompto scream, a sound that has Noctis smirking in satisfaction and he wants to do it again, but this time the blond holds his hands over his mouth, effectively muffling the delicious sounds. They don't stop though and Noctis is pretty sure to hear encouragement through his fingers. Things like "That's the spot," and "harder," "yes yes yes _yes, THERE!_ " and he's happy to deliver as he feels his own orgasm approaching just from watching Prompto.

"Noctis, please, I'm close, a little harder, _more_ ," he orders and Noctis obliges until Prompto arches off the hood as he cums, hot spurts of cum joining Noctis' own on the blond's chest.

It's that image, the beauty of Prompto's body against the black of the car that does it for Noctis and he pulls Prompto closer, close enough to bruise his legs as he cums as well, planting his seed deep inside of him.

It feels good, better than usual, as if Prompto is milking every last drop of cum from him even as he's shivering while he comes down from his high. Noctis huffs and finds the blond's pert nipple again, sucks on it until he hears the other gasp and then start to laugh.

"You really like my tiddies, huh?" Prompto teases him as he runs his hand through Noctis' hair again.

"They're softer than usual," Noctis notes against his skin, pushing himself up enough to lean over Prompto again and capture his lips.

"Is that so?" Prompto purrs just before they share a lazy kiss, their lips melting against each other. The kiss deepens quickly and Prompto pulls him down and moves his hips up against Noctis' crotch, obviously wanting more. Noctis thrusts back until they both break apart with a gasp.

"Come on, let me turn around," Prompto says and Noctis' heart leaps because he didn't think he gets to fuck Prompto a third time. He steps back and pulls out, but before he can see his cum trickle out of Prompto, the blond turns around to lie on his stomach and reaches behind himself to spread his ass cheeks.

Noctis summons the lube with a practiced flick of his wrist. He's done this so many times by now that he hesitates only after the tube has appeared in his hand. Shouldn't Prompto be still all nice and wet? He blinks and looks down, seeing Prompto's ass spread all nice and wide for him, his cum finally trickling out of his hole down his balls as it clenches and unclenches, still all nice and red and swollen.

However, above that, there's _another_ hole. 

"Prompto...?" Noctis breathes, looking up over the blond's gorgeous back up to where his boyfriend is grinning and blushing at him.

"I said _everywhere_ ," he whispers conspiratorially, dipping a finger into his asshole and Noctis can't help staring. "Fill me up with your cum, I want you to fill me up so good that I can bear your children..."

Noctis doesn't know how to react, but he knows that he wants nothing more than this.

~*~

"What the fuck, man? You had a dream like _that_?!" Prompto squeaks, his voice higher than usual which is a telltale sign that he is both embarrassed and also a little turned on. "That's, like, something straight out of an eromanga! And why the heck did you make me a _futanari_?"

"I... I don't know? I guess I like both? You as a guy and... well, giving you a child?" Noctis confesses, his face heating up more than it had through all the retelling of his very wet, very dirty dream.

"A-and? What am I supposed to do about that now? It's not like I can grow a vagina or something," Prompto croaks, curling up further up on his half of the bed.

"No... I know that, silly," Noctis sighs, taking a deep breath to calm his own nerves before he leans over the tight ball that his boyfriend has become. "I think... I think the dream wanted to tell me that I love you no matter what you are. I love you so much that I want you to be everything to me. My best friend, my lover, the-"

"If you say _mother of my children_ I'm going to kick you in the balls," Prompto growls and looks up, pouting.

Noctis bit his lip, because that has really been on the tip of his tongue, but he loves both Prompto and his balls very much, so he keeps quiet.

"I knew it," Prompto groans and hides his face under the covers again.

"Prompto... Listen. It may be a kink of mine, one that I didn't know I had until I dreamed about this, but I _really_ think it's really just that I want _you_. No one else. In all forms and ways," Noctis explains, gently pulling the covers from the blond's head.

Prompto is still pouting, but at least he is not pulling up the covers anymore. "So? What am I supposed to do now? Tell you, ' _please fuck me so hard you put a child in me!_ ' when we have sex?"

Noctis feels his breath hitch at the words and his dick twitches excitedly.

"...Really," Prompto deadpans, looking up at him disbelievingly.

"Yeah? I-I mean, um, maybe you could - if you're okay with that! - put on some panties or something one time?" Noctis asks, but the mental images his suggestion brings back is making his dick harder again. His body moves on its own volition and humps Prompto's back until the other sighs and turns back around.

"...If you get me the panties, I _might_ think about it," the blond says, glowering up at the prince. "But _only_ if you fuck me now like you fucked that Prompto in your dream. Because - holy shit - all that dirty talk made me horny as fuck."

Noctis smiles and leans down to capture Prompto's lips in a kiss almost as lazy as the one he shared with dream-Prompto on the hood of the Regalia, but this one is more urgent, because he wants more _now_.

"Noct," Prompto breathes as they break apart and he looks up with hooded eyes.

"Prom," Noctis gives back, his voice just as heavy with emotion as that of the blond.

"Do you really want to have a child with me?" Prompto asks, all shock and surprise from earlier gone and replaced by simple curiosity.

"If we could? Yeah. I don't know why, but I want a little you and me to walk on Eos," Noctis admits, sheepish, but as honest as he can muster.

"Well, you're the Prince of Lucis, you can use magic. I'm sure you can find a way," Prompto teases with a smirk and they both chuckle. "If it's you, I'd bear it, too."

"I love you, you know that?" Noctis breathes, not trusting his voice to speak any louder in the aura that Prompto had just created.

"I know," Prompto breathed and turned around so they could kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Does Noctis know he won't get a chance to reproduce and that's why he's fantasizing about it? Who knows? :D
> 
> Also, as I've mentioned ABO before, Noctis' dream-Prompto would be the kind of omega-Prompto I'd write. *shrugs* I don't know if people would like it that way, though, because it's so different than every other ABO I've come across?
> 
> We have a [Discord ](https://discord.gg/PAqXGrn) based around my ongoing story [Outsomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984900) that we use to talk about a lot of things. Join if you like!


End file.
